Sebut Saja Mawar
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Jika kita ingin mengubah cara orang lain memperlakukan kita, maka terlebih dahulu kita harus mengubah cara kita memperlakukan diri kita sendiri. Jika kita tidak belajar mencintai diri sendiri dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati, maka kita tidak akan dicintai orang lain dengan cara yang sama. AU/OOC. Islamic content. Rate M for save. Enjoy reading!


**Sebut Saja Mawar**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 ** _Konya, 1200 Masehi_**

Bisnis bordil telah ada sejak bermulanya waktu. Begitu pula perempuan sepertiku.

Meskipun banyak orang mengatakan benci melihat perempuan pelacur, mengapa mereka kerap mempersulit hidup para pelacur seperti diriku yang ingin bertobat dan memulai hidup baru?

Seolah-olah mereka mengatakan kepada kami bahwa mereka menyesal karena kami telah jatuh begitu rendah, tapi di mana pun kami berada sekarang, kami harus berada di situ selamanya.

Beberapa orang bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain dan mereka kerap tidak suka kalau orang yang sengsara di muka bumi ini berkurang satu.

Tapi... Apa pun yang mereka katakan atau lakukan, suatu hari aku akan berjalan keluar dari tempat ini.

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan penuh keinginan mendengarkan khotbah di Masjid Agung.

Seandainya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada si mucikari, pastinya dia tidak akan mengizinkanku.

Jadi, aku bilang padanya kalau aku harus membeli beberapa keperluan wanita di pasar.

Dia memberiku izin dengan satu syarat; Jugo ikut denganku.

Ketika seorang pelacur dari rumah bordil harus pergi keluar, Jugo menemaninya seperti bayangan bisu. Itu tidak masalah.

Aku menyukai Jugo. Perawakannya besar dan kuat, tapi pikirannya masih seperti anak-anak, ia dapat diandalkan, jujur dan sederhana.

Kami mengambil jalan memutar yang lebih jauh, melintasi padang rumput dengan semak-semak yang tinggi.

Ketika sampai di persimpangan menuju pasar, aku berbelok ke sebuah gang buntu yang sempit dan bau dan meminta Jugo menunggu di ujung gang, sementara aku menghilang di balik reruntuhan tembok tempat aku menyembunyikan tas penuh pakaian laki-laki.

Berpakaian seperti seorang pria ternyata tak semudah yang kubayangkan. Aku harus membalut payudaraku dengan syal panjang untuk meratakan dadaku.

Kemudian aku memakai celana panjang, gamis coklat yang lusuh dan sorban hijau tua yang membungkus rambutku dengan rapi. Aku menutupi setengah wajahku dengan syal, berharap menyerupai orang Arab.

Jugo tampak tersentak dan bingung ketika aku menghampirinya.

"Ayo!" Aku meraih lengan kekarnya dan mendesaknya pergi.

Lalu ketika ia bergeming, aku pun memperlihatkan wajahku.

"Jugo, ini aku!"

"Mawar... Kenapa kau seperti ini?!" seru Jugo dengan nada terpukau seperti anak kecil.

"Kau bisa pegang rahasia?"

Jugo mengangguk pelan, matanya melebar penuh kegembiraan. Seolah-olah berbagi rahasia merupakan permainan yang menyenangkan baginya.

"Kita akan ke masjid. Tapi jangan beritahu si mucikari."

Bibir bawah Jugo bergetar setelah mendengar perkataanku.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Kita akan ke pasar."

Suaranya seperti anak kecil yang tak mau dibujuk ibunya dengan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya.

"Iya. Kita ke pasar nanti. Pertama, kita ke masjid untuk menyimak khotbah. Setelah itu baru ke pasar. Mengerti?"

Entah kenapa suaraku malah terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menghadapi anaknya yang merajuk.

Jugo agak panik seperti dugaanku. Perubahan rencana adalah hal yang mengganggu baginya. Tapi, aku sudah mengantisipasi hal ini.

"Jika kau berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan siapa pun tentang hal ini, aku akan membelikanmu _shawarma_ **[1]** ukuran besar," kataku dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

" _Shawarma..._ " Jugo menjilat bibirnya, seakan-akan kata itu saja sudah menjejakkan rasa nikmat yang begitu besar di lidahnya.

Dan dengan harapan yang besar pula, kami berangkat menuju Masjid Agung untuk mendengarkan khotbah.

 **xxxxx**

Aku lahir dan dibesarkan di sebuah desa kecil dekat Anatolia. Orangtuaku memiliki toko roti sederhana dan taat beragama.

Kami tidak kaya, tapi kami juga tidak miskin. Aku pernah melihat tatapan mata orang miskin ketika mereka datang ke toko kami, mengemis remah-remah roti.

Setiap malam, aku selalu bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena aku tidak naik ke tempat tidur dengan perut lapar.

Rasanya seperti berbicara dengan seorang teman. Saat itu, Tuhan adalah temanku.

Ketika aku berusia enam tahun, ibuku hamil. Saking polosnya aku waktu itu, mungkin kalau orang bertanya padaku bagaimana bayi dibuat, maka aku akan mengatakan bahwa Tuhan yang membuat adonannya, begitu lembut dan manis.

Ibuku melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki, namun tak lama kemudian meninggal dunia setelah proses persalinan yang berat.

Ayahku menyalahkan adikku karena telah merenggut nyawa istri tercintanya. Ia pun berubah menjadi temperamental dan sinis setelah kepergian ibuku.

Hidup kami tidak seperti dulu lagi dan malah kian buruk. Tapi yang paling menderita adalah adikku.

Setidaknya dulu aku dicintai dan dirawat dengan baik oleh orangtuaku, sedangkan adikku sama sekali tak pernah mengalami semua itu. Hatiku sakit melihatnya terus dianiaya.

Aku berharap seandainya dulu aku melindungi adikku, mungkin semuanya akan berbeda, dan aku tidak akan berada di sebuah rumah bordil di Konya hari ini. Hidup ini memang sangat aneh.

Suatu hari, Ayah memukuli adikku habis-habisan hingga nyaris membunuhnya. Sejak itu, adikku berubah.

Ada tatapan dingin dan kejam di matanya. Aku tahu ia menyimpan sesuatu di benaknya, tapi tidak pernah terpikir olehku rencana mengerikan yang sedang dimatangkannya.

Kemudian, suatu pagi di musim dingin, ayahku ditemukan tewas di tempat tidurnya, dibunuh dengan racun tikus.

Setelah insiden itu diketahui banyak orang, semua orang mencurigai adikku. Ketika aparat keamanan menanyakan alibinya, ia berlari dengan panik.

Aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi hingga detik ini dan aku sendirian di dunia ini.

Aku pun memutuskan pergi ke Konstantinopel untuk tinggal bersama bibiku yang sekarang telah menjadi keluarga terdekatku. Waktu itu usiaku empat belas tahun.

Aku naik kereta ke Konstantinopel, tapi beberapa jam setelah perjalanan, kami dihentikan oleh sekelompok perampok.

Mereka merampas semua barang milik penumpang. Karena aku tidak memiliki apa pun selain pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku, para perampok itu akhirnya membawaku dengan paksa.

Aku meronta-ronta dan menangis tapi tidak ada penumpang lain yang mencoba menolongku.

Para perampok itu membawaku ke hutan lebat dan mereka menggagahiku secara bergantian. Setelah itu, mereka membawaku ke tempat persembunyian mereka, jauh di dalam hutan.

Suatu hari, beberapa kereta kuda pengangkut barang melintasi hutan dan aku pun menyadari bahwa para kusir bendi menyuap para perampok itu dengan sejumlah besar uang sebelum melewati hutan agar bisa lewat dengan aman.

Ketika beberapa bendi pengangkut bahan makanan datang lagi di kemudian hari, aku memohon pada salah satu kusir bendi agar aku boleh ikut bersamanya.

Ia meminta bayaran yang terlalu tinggi, meskipun tahu bahwa aku tak memiliki apa pun. Akhirnya, aku membayar si kusir bendi dengan satu-satunya cara yang aku tahu.

Begitu tiba di Konstantinopel, aku tidak lagi mencari bibiku. Setelah aku menjadi sedemikian hina, aku yakin wanita terhormat seperti dirinya tidak menginginkan kehadiranku dalam lingkungan sosialnya yang tinggi.

Aku berdiri di atas kaki sendiri, namun Konstantinopel tak butuh waktu lama untuk memupuskan harapanku dan merusak tubuhku.

Aku merasa berada di dunia lain. Dunia yang penuh kejahatan, pemerkosaan, kebrutalan dan kemerosotan moral yang kian meraja lela.

Aku melihat hal-hal di jalanan yang tak bisa kulukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Setelah meninggalkan kota, aku berkelana bersama para prajurit, seniman dan kaum Gipsi, melayani kebutuhan semua orang.

Aku melakukan aborsi berulang kali sampai rahimku rusak dan aku tidak lagi bisa mengandung seorang bayi.

Hingga pada akhirnya aku dibawa ke rumah bordil di Konya. Si mucikari tak peduli asal usulku asal dilihatnya tubuhku masih mampu membangkitkan berahi para lelaki.

Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ketika aku menyebutkan namaku.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan dipanggil Mawar oleh para pelanggan dan kau harus menyebutkan nama itu pada setiap orang yang menanyakan namamu," katanya.

Begitulah perlakuan orang-orang pada perempuan pelacur.

Bahkan untuk sebuah nama saja, kami dianggap tak pantas menyandangnya dan hanya diberi alias agar kami bisa dibedakan di tengah-tengah masyarakat yang katanya menjunjung tinggi harkat dan martabat setiap orang.

Mawar. Sebenarnya aku cukup menyukai nama itu karena mengingatkanku pada kebun mawar tersembunyi yang pernah kudatangi ketika umurku sepuluh tahun.

Aku memandang iman seperti kebun mawar itu. Tempat aku pernah berjalan-jalan di dalamnya dan menghirup bau wangi semerbak, tapi sekarang tak bisa kumasuki lagi.

Aku ingin Tuhan menjadi temanku lagi.

Dalam kerinduan, aku mengitari kebun mawar itu, mencari-cari pintu masuk, berharap menemukan sebuah gerbang yang membiarkanku masuk ke dalam sana.

 **xxxxx**

Masjid Agung sudah dipenuhi para jamaah ketika aku dan Jugo tiba di sana. Khotbah hari itu memang dikhususkan untuk kaum pria.

Para laki-laki dari berbagai generasi, latar belakang keluarga dan juga pekerjaan, memenuhi tiap sudut, bahkan hingga ke belakang, yang biasanya khusus kaum wanita.

Jugo memilih menunggu di luar, melahap _shawarma_ nya dengan khidmat.

Aku beringsut masuk ke bagian tengah masjid yang masih menyisakan satu ruang kosong dan duduk di sana.

Hatiku diliputi rasa syukur pada Tuhan karena berkesempatan mendengarkan khotbah di masjid.

Aku tak mau berpikir apa yang bisa terjadi kalau aku ketahuan.

Seorang perempuan di tengah kerumunan laki-laki. Apalagi seorang pelacur.

Menghempaskan pikiran buruk itu jauh-jauh, aku pun mencurahkan seluruh perhatian pada isi khotbah.

"Tuhan menciptakan penderitaan agar kebahagian dapat terwujud," kata sang _ustadz_.

"Semua terwujud melalui hal-hal yang berlawanan. Karena Tuhan tak memiliki lawannya, Tuhan pun tetap tersembunyi, tak berwujud, namun keberadaan-Nya tetap harus diyakini sepenuh hati."

"Lihatlah bagaimana bumi dihina dan langit dipuja. Banjir dan kekeringan. Perdamaian dan peperangan... Apa pun yang terjadi, janganlah kita lupa bahwa tak ada yang Tuhan ciptakan dengan sia-sia, baik kejujuran dan kesabaran atau kemurkaan dan tipu muslihat."

Mendengar hal tersebut, aku pun mulai menyadari bahwa semua hal memiliki tujuan.

Kematian ibuku, kesengsaraan yang harus dialami adikku, pembunuhan terhadap ayahku, hari-hariku yang mengerikan di hutan, dan setiap kebrutalan yang kutemui di jalan-jalan.

Semua itu masing-masing berperan, dengan caranya sendiri, dalam kisah hidupku.

Di balik semua terpaan kesulitan itu, ada suatu rencana yang lebih besar.

Aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi aku bisa merasakannya dengan segenap hatiku.

 **xxxxx**

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku sedang duduk di masjid, mencerap khotbah, meminum kata-kata mutiara kebajikan sang _ustadz_.

Bocah laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahku tak sengaja menginjak ujung syal yang menutupi wajahku.

Syal itu melonggar dan sorbanku meluncur ke samping, memperlihatkan wajahku dan sebagian rambutku.

Aku buru-buru membetulkan syal dan terus mendengarkan ceramah, sangat yakin bahwa tak seorang pun menyadari hal itu.

Tapi ketika aku mendongak lagi, aku melihat seorang pemuda di barisan depan menatapku tajam dan aku mengenalinya.

Kakuzu –salah satu pelanggan rumah bordil yang gemar berbuat onar. Beberapa pria ingin tidur dengan pelacur, namun pada saat yang sama menghina mereka. Kakuzu adalah lelaki macam itu.

Secepat kilat Kakuzu menghampiriku, begitu dekat dan mengancam hingga aku bisa mencium bau napasnya.

Dia menarik lenganku dengan kasar, matanya berkilat-kilat seolah ada jilatan api di dalamnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang pelacur di sini? Apa kau tidak punya malu?" Kakuzu membentakku di depan umum.

Di depan sana, sang _ustadz_ terpaksa menghentikan khotbahnya karena keributan yang tak sengaja kuciptakan.

"Tolong... Tolong, biarkan aku pergi," kataku dengan terbata-bata.

Teman-temannya bergabung dengannya. Para lelaki perkasa dan garang, berbau kemarahan dan keringat, mencecarku dengan hujatan.

Sekejap saja aku menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua orang memandang ke arah kami. Beberapa orang berdecak-decak setuju, tapi tidak ada yang protes atau berusaha menghentikan keributan.

Aku pasrah saja ketika mereka mendorongku ke pintu.

Aku telah melalui hal-hal sulit dalam hidupku, tapi aku ragu jika sebelumnya aku pernah merasa begitu sedih.

Setelah tahun-tahun yang penuh kebimbangan, hari ini aku telah memberanikan diri mengambil langkah mendekati Tuhan, dan apa jawaban-Nya?

"Cambuk si penipu! Cambuk pelacur itu!"

Kakuzu dan teman-temannya malah semakin beringas ketika mereka menendangku ke jalan.

Teriakan-teriakan mereka semakin keras dan ganas, menggiring orang-orang di sekitar mereka agar ikut menyerangku dengan hinaan yang bertubi-tubi.

Aku berusaha lari sekencang-kencangnya, tapi amukan massa di belakangku mengejar secepat gulungan ombak di lautan.

Aku terus berlari, bahkan tak sempat menoleh ke belakang atau ke sekelilingku untuk mencari sosok Jugo dalam keramaian.

Pemuda itu seakan lenyap ditelan bumi di saat-saat yang genting seperti ini!

"Berhenti! Berhenti kalian semua!"

Aku mendengar teriakan seseorang yang menggaung keras seperti ketika kau berteriak pada gunung yang akan memantulkan gaung suaramu.

Entah kenapa suasana mendadak senyap. Semua orang menghentikan kegiatannya. Begitu pula aku dan kerumunan orang yang mengejarku, yang ikut membatu, seperti tersihir.

"Kalian semua harusnya malu! Dua puluh laki-laki melawan seorang wanita?! Apa itu adil?"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah menerobos kerumunan seperti Nabi Musa membelah lautan, memandang mereka satu per satu dengan tatapan nanar.

Sorot matanya berubah lembut ketika pandangannya bersinggungan denganku.

Seorang laki-laki muda yang sangat tampan. Gamis panjang merah marun dengan belahan setinggi lutut di kanan dan kiri, celana panjang coklat dan sepatu warna senada yang dikenakannya, cukup meyakinkan semua orang dan juga diriku kalau pria ini berasal dari kalangan berstatus sosial tinggi.

Rambut merahnya tampak kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang sepucat kanvas.

Celak hitam tebal yang melingkari matanya seolah kian menegaskan sepasang bola mata hijau zamrud yang menatapku penuh arti. Aku tidak mengenalnya.

Tentu saja dia bukan pelanggan rumah bordil tempatku bekerja, dan aku yakin dia bukanlah tipe pria yang gemar menyambangi rumah bordil atau tempat lain yang hanya menawarkan kesenangan fana.

"Dia tidak layak mendapat keadilan!" Kakuzu maju ke depan, mengarahkan telunjuknya persis ke arahku.

"Perempuan ini berpakaian sepert laki-laki dan menyelinap ke masjid!"

"Apakah Anda mengatakan bahwa Anda ingin menghukum seseorang karena pergi ke masjid?"

Pemuda itu mengatupkan telapak tangannya ke jemari Kakuzu dan menurunkan tangan pria itu.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kerumunan orang di belakang Kakuzu.

"Apakah pergi ke masjid menjadi sebuah kejahatan?" tanya pemuda itu, suaranya bernada cemooh.

"Dia adalah pelacur!" teriak pria lain yang tampak begitu marah padaku sampai wajahnya memerah.

Aneh. Padahal aku sama sekali tak pernah bertemu dengannya, dan aku yakin tak pernah berbuat jahat padanya.

"Seorang pelacur tak pantas masuk ke masjid yang suci!"

Seruan lain yang tak kuketahui berasal dari siapa kembali terdengar, dan rupanya cukup sukses mengobarkan ujaran-ujaran kebencian yang ditujukan padaku seperti suara petasan saat dinyalakan.

"Sundal! Pelacur!"

Beberapa orang berteriak serempak.

"Ayo tangkap pelacur itu!"

Seperti diperintah, seorang pemuda melompat ke depan, menyambar sorbanku dan menariknya dengan kuat hingga terjatuh ke tanah yang berdebu.

Gelombang panik menyergap tubuhku ketika akhirnya mereka semua bisa melihat wajah dan rambut merah mudaku dengan jelas.

Aku merasakan tatapan semua orang agak berubah dalam beberapa detik, termasuk tatapan si pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berusaha membelaku.

Aku pun bergegas memungut sorbanku dan mengenakannya kembali.

Di luar dugaan, pemuda berambut merah itu meraih lenganku, menarikku ke belakang, menjauh dari pemuda yang hendak menangkapku dan kerumunan massa.

Pandanganku kini sejajar dengan bahunya yang tegap dan kekar. Aroma rempah-rempah yang manis samar-samar tercium dari tubuhnya.

Entah kenapa, aroma tubuh pemuda itu tampak tak asing dalam penciumanku. Misterius namun menenangkan.

Sama seperti tatapannya. Apakah kami pernah sebelumnya? Ataukah kami pernah berpapasan di jalan?

Tidak mungkin. Aku pasti akan mengingat pemuda tampan seperti ini jika memang aku pernah melihatnya.

"Jangan ikut campur! Anda hanyalah orang asing," kata si pemuda yang hendak menangkapku, suaranya cukup lantang di tengah keriuhan kerumunan orang.

Kakuzu ikut menimpali dengan suaranya yang parau karena kemarahan.

"Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan daripada membela kepentingan pelacur?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu terdiam. Raut wajahnya seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Aku menahan napas sambil melirik ke arahnya. Mungkinkah pemuda ini berubah pikiran? Apakah dia menyesal karena telah membelaku? Sekelebat pertanyaan terlintas dalam benakku.

Pemuda itu menghela napas dan bertanya dengan kepolosan yang dingin, "tapi... Bagaimana kalian bisa menyadari keberadaan dia pada awalnya?"

"Anda semua pergi ke masjid, tapi lebih memerhatikan orang-orang di sekitar Anda daripada Tuhan... Jika Anda semua adalah orang beriman seperti yang kalian akui, maka Anda tidak akan memerhatikan perempuan ini bahkan jika ia telanjang sekalipun," tandasnya dengan lugas.

Keheningan canggung menyelimuti semua orang. Mereka saling berpandangan, menimbang-nimbang perkataan pemuda berambut merah itu.

Tidak semua orang kembali dan pergi, tapi mereka mundur beberapa langkah, bingung hendak berbuat apa.

Aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk bergegas lari sekencang-kencangnya.

Aku nyaris kehabisan napas, paru-paruku terasa terbakar, dadaku berdebar-debar.

Aku berlari melewati gang-gang sempit yang mengarah ke pasar yang hiruk-pikuk, menyelinap di antara barang-barang dagangan, hampir terjatuh.

Aku mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian untuk melihat ke belakangku dan yang sangat melegakanku adalah hanya ada satu orang yang mengikutiku; Jugo.

Dia berhenti di sampingku, terengah-engah, tangannya terjuntai lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

Ekspresi wajahnya bingung dan jengkel, tidak dapat memahami mengapa tiba-tiba aku mengambil langkah seribu seperti orang gila.

"Seharusnya aku tidak pernah ke sana," kataku pada Jugo, suaraku pecah seperti es tipis.

Tanpa sadar aku menitikkan air mata.

"Mereka benar... Seorang pelacur tidak pantas masuk ke masjid atau gereja atau di rumah-Nya yang mana pun."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu!"

Ketika aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mengatakan itu, aku nyaris tak percaya apa yang kulihat.

Itu adalah si pemuda berambut merah yang tadi membelaku. Dia tersenyum padaku dan Jugo seraya mengucapkan salam.

Aku melesat maju untuk mencium tangannya, tapi dia langsung menghentikanku.

"Jangan," ujarnya sambil menyembunyikan tangannya ke belakang.

"Tapi bagaimana saya berterima kasih? Saya berutang banyak pada Anda."

Dia mengangkat bahu, tampak tak setuju.

"Kau tak berutang apa-apa padaku," katanya. "Kita tak berutang apa pun kecuali pada-Nya."

Pemuda itu memperkenalkan namanya, Gaara, dan menanyakan namaku.

Aku hampir saja menyebut Mawar, tapi langsung kutelan kembali.

Untuk sekali ini saja, aku ingin memberitahu nama asliku pada seseorang yang telah begitu baik membelaku meski ia sudah tahu pekerjaanku.

"Sakura... Namaku Sakura."

"Sakura... Nama yang sangat pantas untukmu."

Suaranya terdengar seperti hembusan angin musim gugur yang membawa kesejukan. Menyelimuti hatiku dengan kehangatan yang telah lama kudambakan.

Kapan terakhir kali seseorang menatapku, berbicara padaku dan memperlakukan diriku layaknya seorang manusia yang derajatnya setara dengan manusia lain di dunia ini?

Itu sudah lama sekali, ketika aku masih di pangkuan orangtuaku, dalam kasih sayang dan perlindungan mereka.

Lalu saat ini, ketika semua orang memandangku dengan jijik dan hina, Gaara datang membelaku.

Tatapan matanya mengingatkanku akan sosok orangtuaku. Ibuku yang penuh kasih sayang dan ayahku yang selalu melindungi gadis kecilnya.

Seketika hatiku bergemuruh, luluh akan kerinduan yang membuncah.

 **xxxxx**

"Beberapa orang awalnya hidup dengan aura bersinar sempurna tapi kemudian warna itu memudar. Kau tampaknya salah satunya. Dulu auramu berwarna putih, kuning dan merah muda, tapi memudar dari waktu ke waktu. Sekarang warnanya coklat pucat."

Aku terkesiap mendengar perkataan Gaara, kata-kata teraneh yang pernah kudengar dalam hidupku.

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat, sama sekali tak memahami perkataannya barusan.

"Auramu telah kehilangan kilaunya karena selama bertahun-tahun kau meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa dirimu kotor luar dalam."

Gaara seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Saya memang kotor," balasku sambil menggigit bibir.

"Saya seorang pelacur. Anda sudah tahu hal itu, bukan?!"

"Lantas kau berpikir bahwa dirimu tidak lebih baik dari mereka yang telah menendangmu keluar dari masjid?"

Pertanyaan Gaara membuatku terkejut, lalu tanpa sadar aku tertawa karena menganggapnya sebagai gurauan yang sengaja dilemparkan pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja! Apakah aku harus berpikir sebaliknya?!"

Namun ekspresi Gaara tak berubah. Sorot matanya menyiratkan keseriusan yang dalam.

" _Jika kita ingin mengubah cara orang lain memperlakukan kita, maka terlebih dahulu kita harus mengubah cara kita memperlakukan diri kita sendiri... Jika kita tidak belajar mencintai diri sendiri dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati, maka kita tidak akan dicintai orang lain dengan cara yang sama,_ " tutur Gaara dengan nada syahdu.

Pemuda itu diam sejenak, kemudian menambahkan, "bagaimana kau bisa menyalahkan orang lain karena tidak menghargaimu, sementara kau sendiri menganggap dirimu tidak layak dihormati?"

Aku berdiri di sana, tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun saat aku mulai kehilangan peganganku pada apa yang kuanggap sebagai kenyataan.

Aku berpikir tentang semua laki-laki yang pernah tidur denganku. Aku telah melihat seorang pemuda baik berubah menjadi monster, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Aku bahkan sering mendapat pelanggan yang mempunyai kebiasaan meludahi pelacur sewaktu berhubungan seks dengan mereka.

"Najis," katanya sambil meludah ke wajahku. "Kau pelacur najis!"

Tapi di sini, saat ini, seorang pemuda rupawan yang tampaknya berpendidikan tinggi dan berasal dari keluarga baik-baik, mengatakan bahwa auraku secerah warna putih dan merah muda.

Rasanya seperti lelucon murahan, tapi ketika aku memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, suaraku tersendat dan aku malah menahan tangis.

Gaara merogoh saku jubahnya, lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan sutra warna merah muda dengan sulaman bunga yang menghiasi tiap sudutnya.

"Simpan ini," katanya seraya menyodorkan sapu tangan indah itu padaku.

"Ini akan mengingatkanmu bahwa hatimu murni dan bahwa Tuhan ada dalam dirimu."

Gaara maju beberapa langkah hingga aku bisa merasakan napasnya di dahiku.

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyeka air mata yang entah sejak kapan membasahi pipiku dengan jemarinya yang lembut seperti sapu tangan sutranya.

"Tinggalkan rumah bordil itu."

"Saya tidak... Saya tidak tahu caranya... Saya tidak punya tempat tujuan lagi..."

Gaara memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menenangkanku.

Nyaris saja aku menepis tangannya. Rasanya tak pantas bagi diriku yang diliputi kehinaan ini, disentuh oleh tangan Gaara yang suci dan bersih.

"Jangan cemas akan jalan yang akan membawamu." Mata hijaunya berkilauan ketika menatapku.

"Fokuslah pada langkah pertama. Itulah bagian tersulit dan apa yang akan kau pertanggungjawabkan... Ketika kau melangkah, semuanya berjalan secara alami dan yang lain akan ikut dengan sendirinya."

"Jangan mengikuti arus... Jadilah arus itu sendiri."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **\- FIN -**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **[1]. Shawarma** : Makanan khas Timur Tengah. Terdiri dari daging (ayam, sapi, tuna/ sesuai selera) dan sayuran, lalu dibungkus dengan roti pipih. Kita sering salah menafsirkan shawarma sebagai kebab. Padahal kebab di negara asalnya itu semacam sate (dagingnya ditusuk).

Terinspirasi (dan mengutip secara langsung beberapa bagian) novel **Forty Rules of Love** karya **Elif** **Shafak**.

Fic ketiga yang saya tulis berdasarkan novel best-seller ini setelah fic **Reflection (NaruGaara)** dan **Challenge** di fandom **KnB**.

Novel ini recommended banget buat siapa pun :D

Walau plotnya memang agak sulit dipahami karena diceritakan dari berbagai sudut pandang. Mungkin ada sekitar 10 karakter yang jadi narator dalam novel ini.

Fic dadakan yang idenya pun dadakan. Maap-keun jika banyak kesalahan di sana-sini.

Fic GaaSaku pertama meski no romance. Mungkin masih kebawa 'momen' GaaSaku di fic **Geiranger** kali yaa. Hehehe.

Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir di sini. Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)


End file.
